Chapter 24 (TROHP)
Review Responses: comodo50: I agree, Britain has a major idiot infestation in the HP-Universe. Keep in mind, towards of the of Chap 23, those were Durmstrang students that were stupid enough to challenge him. It was mainly due to arrogance on their part. Arnaut Rosier was always intended to be a Malfoy-esque character, but who could back up his words; only on similarly skilled magical's though. He's above average, but his arrogance gets the best of him. So far, he's lost a hand, finger nails, blood, respect, and a little sanity of his, to Harry. keyblademeister88: Glad you're enjoying my story. JesusN: If you can provide evidence of your past work, ideally with your name cited as a translator, then I'll agree. You can PM that to me, and we can continue our discussions there. December 25th, 1994. It was finally time for the Yule Ball, and I had spent the last twenty days training my brother slightly harder, and he was still making great progress and should be seventh year level in Charms, Transfiguration, and DADA by June. I was still able to find time to train and spend time with Nysa though, her power had grown greatly and she was on the verge of becoming a Grand Sorceress, but still needed a decent amount of power growth. I had been trying to woo her, and tonight I was hoping for us to consummate our relationship. I already prepared two rooms, one of which was set for a sex ritual, and the other was a romantic getaway room. Naturally, when I heard my brother was bring Cho Chang as his date, I prepared him one too and left a few contraceptive potions there, and when I informed him of this, he blushed like never before. I noticed that Fleur came to the ball with Roger Davies. That poor weak-minded idiot looked like he might prematurely ejaculate from having his hand held by her. Krum asked Granger for some reason. I suspected it was because the poor idiot had terrible taste in women. Diggory was here with some girl from Beauxbatons, though he was staring longingly at Cho and his date looked annoyed because he was ignoring her. Perhaps I could suggest that she leave him moments before the opening dance. That would be pretty funny. I pulled back a chair for Nysa to sit in and she sat down, while blushing at my surprisingly gentlemanly behavior. "The decorations are lovely," Nysa admitted, somewhat grudgingly. "Not as lovely as you." I said, looking at her. "Are you trying to get me in bed, Harry Potter?" Nysa asked, with a teasing smile. "That depends... am I succeeding?" "You'll have to try harder, but you're off to a good start." Nysa said, taking my hand. "I'm glad to hear it." I said, as other people joined the table. I recognized Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, and Ernest Macmillan, though I didn't recognize Susan's date. "Hello," I said politely. "Hello," they chorused in return. Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Blaise Zabini and his dates the Carrow sisters, Neville Longbottom, and unfortunately Ginny Weasley, joined our table next. "Hello," I said once more, fighting the urge to sneer at Weasley. "Potter." Zabini said in return. "Zabini." "So, Potter, I heard you were trying to build a harem." Zabini said, with a smirk. "I am. I need a wife per title." "Is it true that you propositioned Fleur Delacour?" Zabini asked in amusement. The entire table looked interested. "Yes, right in front of her father." I replied. "In front of War Mage Cort Delacour, Commander of the European War Mages?" Zabini asked, looking at me like I was mad. "Yes. We make it a habit to annoy each other. I really angered him during my interview to join the War Mages, and War Mage Patil had to prevent us from fighting after Cort threatened to modify the interview record to humiliate me. So far he's winning in our contest to annoy each other. He pinned an award to my flesh, and I flirted with his daughter and offered her a place in my harem. Eventually, I'll have to defeat Cort in a duel, mainly to counter whatever severe humiliation he concocts." "Are you mad?" Neville asked, with an undertone of fear, and received sneers from the Slytherins. "Maybe a little, but isn't everyone?" I asked, making a few people laugh. Everyone suddenly began applauding as the Champions entered and my table quickly joined in. My brother and Chang both looked happy to be here together. Roger Davies looked like he might orgasm at any moment from being that close to Fleur, and I even said that out loud and caused most of my table to laugh. Diggory was still lusting after Chang, and angering his date by ignoring her. Granger was soaking up the attention from being here with Krum, like an attention whore. I was pleased to see that Karkaroff didn't approve of their relationship, but that wasn't surprising, considering that he was a pure-blood supremacist. I noticed that Percy Weasley was here in Crouch's place, he must have been promoted. That was surprising, but, perhaps he was so good at his job that they would allow a Weasley an important position in a major department. I began reading my menu, eager to eat and then continue my seduction Nysa. All these people hindered my game some, but I'd manage. I eventually selected a stew for my meal. "So, Harry, my grandfather speaks very highly of you." Greengrass said, pausing from her meal. "He's quite impressed with your accomplishments, academic and other-wise. That's high praise from a man with a low opinion of Dumbledore, Grindelwald, and Voldemort." "Yes, I have great respect for your grandfather and consider him a valuable ally." I said, not really sure how to respond to that. "I couldn't have had Dumbledore and McGonagall demoted to mere figure-heads without his help." "Dumbledore will regain his positions and put you in Azkaban where you belong, and release my brother!" Ginny proclaimed loudly, and with absolute confidence. That poor, stupid, delusional bint seemed to actually believe that. "I'm surprised your brother is even still alive. It's not like he had much of a mind to lose there in the first place," I said, making most of the table laugh. "Dumbledore is more likely to be placed into Azkaban than I am. He's already in danger of losing his position as Chief Warlock. The support he gained from defeating his lover Grindelwald is destroyed, and it's impossible for him to regain his position as headmaster or even a teaching position. There is so much evidence against him that if released would have him exiled from Britain, or thrown through the veil or kissed due to public outcry." Ginny looked like she was about to have a psychotic outburst like her banshee mother. "I'm surprised that your grandmother allowed you to date Weasley, Neville." Greengrass said, preventing the outburst. "She doesn't know yet, but why would she care?" Neville asked in confusion. "Because the Weasley's are blood traitors, with a history of using Love Potions. The Prewett's lost their titles of nobility and wealth because Molly Prewett married a Weasley." Susan Bones explained, getting a glare from Weasley. "You may have caused some difficulties for your grandmother." "W-well, I asked Hermione but she was going with Krum." Neville said. "Ew! You asked Granger? Gross!" I exclaimed, making several people laugh. "She's even worse than Weasley. She's an arrogant egomaniac! She wants to free the house-elves, abolish the noble classes, and give everyone's family magic to the world!" I said in disgust, which they shared. "Because it's unfair for us to benefit from our ancestors hardwork or more specifically keep our family magic from our savior Hermione Granger." I added sarcastically. "Granger obviously won't amount to anything," Greengrass said in observation. "I know. I thought about having her actually blacklisted, but haven't gotten around to it." "You should. She would destroy our world with her stupidity and start another war. House-elves depend on their bonds with their masters. Anyone can be elevated to noble status with effort. Family magic is bound to a families blood and magic, and therefore useless to outsiders; unless they win the magic's allegiance." Greengrass said. "Exactly! She knows nothing, yet thinks she does. We need to change subjects, all this talking about Granger, Weasley and Dumbledore is killing my mood." I said, before realizing that I was excluding Nysa. I began trying to salvage Nysa's night. I had hoped to make this special for her, but was distracted by meaningless things and people. When all the food had been consumed, Dumbledore stood up and asked the students to do the same. Then, with a wave of his wand, all the tables zoomed back along the walls leaving the floor clear, and then he conjured a raised platform into existence along the right wall. A set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello, and some bagpipes were set upon it. "Yay," Nysa deadpanned. "The Wierd Sisters. I can't stand them." "Neither can I." I replied during the applause. I watched the champions lead their dates onto the dance floor, and was thankful that James was actually leading. Mom had suffered quite a bit teaching him to dance, but after a week she stopped suffering injuries to her feet due to James stepping on them. I noticed that Nysa looked displeased and saddened with how the ball turned out. She must really hate The Wierd Sisters. "Perhaps we could have our own private ball with music of your choosing?" I suggested. "And I mean that literally, and I'm not just trying to get you in bed." I added, causing her to smile. "Sure! Let's go!" Nysa said, with a truly happy smile. Hours later... Nysa and I were lying in bed, recovering from our first round of sex. We had spent hours dancing together, and finally I had succeeded in romancing her and we finally had sex; although I was gentle and took it slow. It was her first time, after all, and I didn't want to hurt her more than necessary. Sadly, she obstinately refused to benefit from the Sex Ritual we performed, and I even offered to make it extra pleasurable for her by going out of my way to do so. The positive side of this was that I only needed to double my base Mage power once more to become an Archmage. "You look pleased with yourself." Nysa commented with an amused smirk. "Well, yeah. I gave you multiple orgasms and I'm almost an Archmage." "I wasn't aware that seventy-nine percent counted as almost." "Well, with rituals it is. I've been thinking about diverting a lot of my energy into performing as many as possible, and we'll be leaving Hogwarts soon so I want to seize those opportunities while I can." "Go ahead. I don't mind, but I don't want details or to talk about it; especially before or after we have sex." Nysa replied. I really should have known better than to talk to my girlfriend about sex with other women. Wasn't that supposed to be common sense? "That's more than fair," I said, before pulling her closer to me and causing her to smile. January 5th, 1995. It was the day of the Duelling Tournaments third round and I had seduced two girls in my spare time. That managed to help me get closer to my short-tem goal of ascending to Archmage status, but it was nowhere near enough to get me close to surpassing Merlin and Morgana. I still had my emergency back up plan though, unfortunately I was saving it as a last resort. I could only do it once, and I had to choose very wisely on the timing and the level of power I had. "Welcome to the third round of the Duelling Tournament!" Flitwick began excitedly. "Today we will watch Durmstrang and Beauxbatons compete, and the winner shall receive a thousand galleons and the pride of being the best of the three schools!" Flitwick paused for applause. "First up shall be Fleur Delacour, versus Harry Potter! Duellists, please step onto the platform!" We both obeyed. "Duellists, please bow." I gave a respectful nod of my head, but licked my lips and winked flirtatiously. I thought she briefly blushed, though she could have employed Occlumency to stop. "It looks like Potter took the opportunity to flirt!" Flitwick said in amusement and with a huge smirk. I heard several people snicker or outright laugh. "Begin!" I quickly deflected Fleur's barrage into the protective barrier, and began my counter-attack... I sent a barrage of stunners and body binds at her, which she shielded against, but her shield broke on the second spell and she was taken out of the duel. That was surprising, I assumed she would channel more power into her shield. It wouldn't have done her any good, but it would have helped her last a little longer. I was broken from my musings by Cort cursing in french, and receiving both shocked and amused looks from those who spoke the language. I caught the gist of his anger. I was too damn powerful and no-one ever stood a chance against me. He just called me a 'damned fourteen year-old mage' and that got some weird and calculating looks directed my way. "Harry Potter wins again," Flitwick said in surprise. I raised an eyebrow in his direction. "I thought it would be difficult for you, but the power disparity was still so great that your base power obliterated her shield." That over-share caused some muttering around the hall. "Next up is Nysa White versus Albert Alaries!" "No! I'll be duelling Potter! Someone needs to put that half-blood in his place." Alaries proclaimed loudly. "He may have beat that half-breed, but a pure-blood and real wizard such as myself can easily put him in his place." he sneered in my direction. I noticed that several pure-bloods agreed with his behavior. "Well, I'm bored anyway. If your a fun little toy, then I just might not break you when I'm done." I said, unnerving him. "Lose your nerve princess? Worried that your father/uncle or mother/aunt will see their incest baby humiliated?" I added, angering his entire family, and making most of the audience laugh. His parents did have a strong resemblance to each other, after all. "Now either get your inbred arse up here, or sit down and shut up. I'm also more than willing to duel you outside the tournaments rules after, if that's whats holding you back." "Fine! I'll beat you here, and again after!" Alaries said, quickly climbing onto the platform. I noticed that almost everyone was looking at him like he was a complete idiot, which was likely true. Flitwick gave a questioning look to the three headmasters who nodded in agreement, though Madam Maxime did so grudgingly and with obvious displeasure. "Begin!" I quickly took control and defeated him in under three seconds with a Disarming Charm. "Harry Potter wins!" Flitwick exclaimed, and he did so over the laughter at Alaries humiliation and quick defeat. I stepped off the platform where Nysa was waiting. I whispered an apology for not giving her a chance to duel, but thankfully she understood. Alaries was developing an eye twitch, and glaring murderously at me while looking like a damn lunatic. I couldn't help but to find that funny, even if I would have to watch the little bastard. Flitwick approached us and gave Nysa and I five-hundred galleons each, which we each took with a proud smile. "Durmstrang wins the Dueling Tournament and the thousand galleon prize!" Flitwick called out, and the Durmstrang delegation, and my family and friends cheered loudly. I noticed a lot of Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's were applauding too. I allowed my family to lead Nysa and myself out of the hall, and I sensed Alaries following us. "Potter!" Alaries called out hatefully. "Are you forgetting something?" "No, although you are very forgettable." I replied, causing dad, James, and Sirius to snicker. "I want to duel, now!" He yelled angrily. "All spells allowed, except unforgivables!" Alaries said, causing muttering to break out among the gathering crowd. "I accept," I replied in amusement. He really took things far too seriously. "However, you can give up anytime you want. It would be unfair to expect you to compete with me on equal footing when I'm not restrained by rules. We'll have to find someplace outside to duel. We can't do that inside; it would destroy too much." "There is that little island in the Great Lake," James suggested. I quickly guessed which one he was talking about, and nodded in agreement. "Yes, that would be perfect." We arrived near the island several minutes later. "Just how are we getting onto the island?" Alaries asked, snidely. "By flying of course. Any other stupid questions?" "I don't have a broom with me." He replied. I took flight, while levitating him and flew us to the island. We arrived a few moments there and I gently sat us down and got some distance from him. "Attack when ready," I said calmly, my wand already drawn. He quickly drew his wand and unleashed a bone-breaker, which I wandlessly deflected into a tree that fell and burst into flames. He quickly entered a spell chain and began a constant barrage of potentially lethal spells: bone-breakers, blood boilers, and cutting curses. I easily deflected them all and launched an area banishing through the dust before quickly banishing the dust for good measure. When it was over, I noticed that the idiot was kneeling on the ground, blinded and disoriented and decided to take pity on him. I just stunned him and watched him fall on the ground. "How disappointing..." I might as well return us the shore. It wasn't like he would be a challenge for me. When I arrived back near the gathering group, I dropped Alaries onto the ground like he was trash. "He'll need to be rennervated and have his eyes checked." I said to Madam Maxime and began to walk away. "Where do you think you're going boy?" Moody asked angrily. "Anywhere I damn well please, old man." I replied in amusement, before walking away. He launched a spell at the ground near my feet. "You really shouldn't have done that," I replied coolly. I turned in the blink of an eye and and telekinetically threw Moody further away from the crowd, and placed a containment ward around us. "Was it a duel you wanted? All you had to do was ask, but now you've gone and annoyed me." Moody got to his feet and assumed a dueling stance, and began with a bone-breaker which I deflected. I quickly made my move and began barraging him with bone-breakers targeting his arms and legs. I could tell that he channeled more power into his shield, so I put more into my spells and quickly incapacitated him. I noticed our audience looked impressed, but the older people didn't, which was good. I was trying to hide my full capabilities by brute forcing through opponents, and letting people think that I had less skill. I wouldn't be able to do that for much longer, circumstances will require me to abandon my facade of weakness. I bound Moody and dispelled the containment ward. "Surrender your wand, Harry." Dumbledore called out. Ah, he was hoping to regain the Elder Wand's allegiance. "Why? I used entirely legal magic when I my opponents started off with lethal spells. Moody will already be punished for attempted assault on nobility and spend some time in Azkaban." "No. He will not." Dumbledore informed me coldly, with a steely glint in his eyes. "Going to abuse your position as Chief Warlock, and refuse to try him before the Wizengamot?" I asked, already knowing that he would. "Harry... Alastor believed that you used Dark Magic and tried to take you in for interrogation." Dumbledore said, realizing I could deal more damage to his public image. "Sadly, he's no longer an Auror and was therefore just playing vigilante. Old habits die hard I guess, right Dumbles?" "Release him, now, Harry." Dumbledore said, ignoring the subtle taunt. I placed some powerful family wards around Moody in reply. "Come get him, you senile has-been!" I taunted. Dumbledore placed some wards to protect the people watching our exchange, Flitwick, Snape, and McGonagall began helping him. Dumbledore stepped forward, looking greatly annoyed that I didn't simply obey his commands. I still had most of my power at my disposal, around ninety-eight percent of it. I was glad, because if I beat Dumbledore it would be great for my plans and allow me to recruit better. It was time for some fun... I began the duel with a Cremation Curse, which Dumbledore shielded against. I was pleased though when his shield cracked. I wandlessly knocked Dumbledore back in wards he placed. I sighed. "Honestly, all you had to do was your job, and let Moody get tried before the Wizengamot, but you just had to abuse your position and then escalate the situation further." I deflected a rather forceful spell with a specialized shield, and unleashed a massive barrage of bone-breakers using every bit of my full speed to chain them all together. He formed a massively power Protego variant to defend himself, though I quickly realized his shield could take it and followed up with an over-powered Concussion Curse that obliterated his shield and forced him to hastily form a secondary shield to defend against my spell, and even that shield cracked. I could tell that he had burned through a lot of power defending against my own, I estimated he used up twenty percent and I had merely used five percent. I still needed to fight with skill, and not just raw power. I had almost god-like stamina, but I needed to conserve it. Although Dumbledore did look quite tired, and I could probably continue like this for a quick win... Yes, he looked tired, but, to my surprise, he quickly sent a Disarming Charm at me. I conjured a vengeance shield that reflected the spell back at him at three times the power. He shielded against it and wasted even more of his power. "That wasn't very nice!" I said, before barraging him slowly to give him plenty of time to form a shield, and when he did, I sped up my barrage to quickly chip away at his magical power by exploiting the power differences. One minute later... I stopped casting wandlessly to yawn and then continued. That caused some laughs. Finally! His shield broke and he was too weak to continue channeling power into it. I just stunned him, and watched him fall. When he was down, I blasted the protective wards, that the Hogwarts teachers erected, into oblivion. "Now... Is anyone else confused about the meaning of being forbidden to assault nobility?" I asked, in annoyance. They quickly assured me that they understood the meaning. Authors Note: The island Albert Alaries and Harry dueled on was where Dumbledore was buried in canon. The Vengeance Shield was inspired by the spell from Runescape, if you have read my earlier and less skilled work then you know the incantation is merely "Vindicta". I make no claim to ownership, of course.